medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Eren Vil
|last_seen = |row1 = Eren Vil|row5 = Unknown|row7 = Money Cash|row8 = Neighbor Assistant Eva Phil Dregg Morris King Frake|age = Deceased|image1 = erenvil.png}}Eren Vil (known as E. Vil) was a lawyer from Rightia. He appears in The Death Of A Lawyer as the murder victim. He later appears as the prosecuting attorney for Dregg's trial in Hell. Vil was extremely rich, owning a huge mansion with many weapons inside. He also had a diary in which he documented the day's events. However, he did not write down his meetings with Eva. Personality E. Vil was a hot-headed and rude man, as he often used to insult his Assistant. In fact, it is implied that the only reason why his assistant didn't kill him (or at least beat him up) is because he would lose his job. He had a deep seated hatred of King Frake, and even had several books devoted to talking about that. This is presumably why Eva had approached him, as he would not reveal the plan unless it was to save his own life. Vil was incredibly greedy and even tried to adopt a child to obtain their inheritance. Appearance Eren Vil had wavy gray hair and a small mustache. His eyes were a goldenrod hue, and the right one was covered up by his hair. He also had a pair of rimless glasses, which had a small feather like decal on them. He wore a teal coat with a white collar. Synopsis Episodes - Season 1 The Death Of A Lawyer Sometime after midnight, Vil meets with the local priest to discuss a will. The will contains the church benefactor's inheritance for his child, and Vil wants to adopt the child in order to control the inheritance. The priest is angered by this, and leaves. Early in the morning at 5 a.m. of the next day, E. Vil is seen with his assistant, who questioned why they were opening a barrel of wine, but was rudely told off. Vil gloats that he will have everything he needs, thanks to an orphan. Suddenly, the lights turn off, and the barrel of wine is noticeably broken. A mysterious voice is heard in the room, reprimanding Vil for trying to weasel out of their deal (presumably the plan to kidnap Princess Sarah). Vil frantically tries to apologize, but his pleas are rejected. The owner of the voice suddenly appears behind him and stabs him, stating that they hate betrayers. The Princess And The Grump Gru mentions that after searching his house after the murder, officers found several books detailing Vil's hatred for King Frake and a piece of parchment related to the kidnapping of Princess Sarah. Death Wish - Part 1 E. Vil has a surprisingly large role here; he is the prosecuting attorney in the case over whether Dregg Moriss should be allowed to reenter the living world to fight Draziel Euphore. Trivia * "Eren Vil" is commonly abbreviated as "E. Vil," which is an obvious pun on the word "Evil". * Dregg apparently couldn't recognize him without the pool of blood, which implies how thorough Eva was in murdering him. * E. Vil was dead since the beginning of the series. (This is excluding flashback scenes such as those in Death Wish - Part 3) Category:Rightia Category:DeathWish Category:Deceased Category:Hell